


Fireside

by cuddleslutloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki (Marvel), Fireplaces, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Muzzle Kink, Muzzles, Pain Kink, Riding, Rope Bondage, Sub Daddy, Sub Thor (Marvel), Top Thor (Marvel), Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleslutloki/pseuds/cuddleslutloki
Summary: "The fireplace was roaring beside them where they sat in front of the mantel, but it paled in comparison to Loki."





	Fireside

**Author's Note:**

> self-edits, pardon lingering mistakes

“You’re so good for me, daddy.” Loki’s voice was spun sugar, so decadent and sweet Thor could taste it on his tongue.

He licked the inside of his teeth and felt the muzzle dig into his cheeks. Loki sank down on his cock and swallowed him up in unending heat. The fireplace was roaring beside them where they sat in front of the mantel, but it paled in comparison to Loki. Nothing was ever so good as his baby brother. Thor’s fingers grasped at nothing as rope dug into his forearms. They were reinforced with magic, unbreakable unless Loki’s tongue bade it. Thor was being tortured, pushed to the limit of what he could withstand and he loved it, he craved more, needed Loki to break him apart and leave him in shattered pieces.

Loki kissed his eyelids and started riding him faster. Thor hoped Loki would cum, mark him again, leave him dripping and blessed by it. There was already dried spend covering his stomach, some even splashed on the muzzle. He wanted more.

Gentle hands pushed at his shoulders and Thor went easily, falling onto his back on the plush furs and pillows. His forearms were trapped beneath him, making his spine arch over them with the way they were tied one on top of the other. It wasn’t comfortable and he was glad for it. He wanted the reminder of what Loki had done to him, of what he’d let Loki do. 

He was so happy that Loki hadn’t blindfolded him this time. The beauty of his brother’s body was a gift and every time he prayed he said his proper thanks that he was allowed to worship it the way it was meant to be. Sweet, milky skin glistened with sweat, the lean lines of Loki’s body highlighted by orange firelight. The peaks of his nipples made Thor’s mouth water and his tongue squirm. He wanted to suck them until they were red and swollen, until Loki was crying and cumming, until Loki shoved him away because he’d finally done enough.

Loki’s eyes were so dark they looked black. He’d always said he was made of shadows, now it seemed true, no green to be found as they watched Thor struggle against his own pleasure. Thor’s cock throbbed, swelled harder and he grit his teeth to keep from cumming. Not yet, not until Loki finished again.

Loki smiled at him and did that little twirl with his hips that Thor loved, the one that almost always pushed him over. Thor growled and his stomach jumped, pressure in his gut wound so tight, he was so close. His balls were drawing up but he didn’t want to finish, even if Loki seemed determined to make it happen. He flexed against the rope and made it dig into his skin, sharp enough that it was chafing him, rubbing him raw.

A little laugh fell from Loki’s glossed lips, too sweet for the tricks he was playing. “It’s okay, daddy, you can cum if you want.”

Thor shook his head, thrashing as he tried to hold off.

Loki grinned too wide, eyes bright, turning manic. He leaned further forward, let his fingers dig into Thor’s muscles until the force was bruising. Gods but he was so fucking beautiful.

“Not yet?” Loki asked, “it doesn’t hurt enough yet?”

Thor grunted and shook his head again, relaxing a bit when the need died off a bit and the ache began settling in. Sometimes he hated how much he loved it, but not now.

Loki sat up straight and smirked. Thor’s eyes went wide, his heart pounded. He was in trouble.

His cock was flushed so dark it was nearly purple, inch after inch exposed to the air as Loki lifted himself up and up, then dropped back down hard. Their skin smacked and Thor groaned. He spread his legs and relaxed as Loki repeated the motion. Metal bit into his skin as he smiled, felt that heavy tension building again and welcomed it this time. The pain was so bright, his cock too hard and too sensitive for how rough Loki was with him.

Loki cussed under his breath and moved faster. His eyes slipped shut and Thor watched as Loki dropped his mask and his pretense, pleasure clear on his face as he chased it down. Thor was nothing more than a toy like this, a tool, just some hard thing that hit the right spots.

“Oh, daddy, yes!” Loki moaned and rubbed his own nipples, pinched and rolled them, then rubbed over his stomach.

He pressed his hands into his abdomen and leaned back. Thor shook, felt the pressure of Loki’s hands and didn’t care if it was real or imagined. His home was there, deep inside Loki’s beautiful body, swallowed whole to be used, to be good. Loki’s cock leaked precum all over him, left streaks and splashes all across his belly. Thor wanted to taste it. He wanted to consume anything Loki felt he deserved.

Sparks licked at Thor’s skin, starting in his feet as his toes curled and moving on up his legs. His balls felt so heavy, so full, his hips twitched and moved with Loki, his body taking over and seeking relief.

The ropes disappeared from his arms and Thor threw them out to the side, let the pins and needles flood him as sensation returned.

Loki gasped and groaned deep in his chest, a velvet-smooth sound that Thor worshiped.

“I’m going to cum on you, daddy,” Loki panted.

Thor nodded and moaned from behind the muzzle. He could take it off, but he didn’t want to. Loki wanted him like this and he wanted himself however Loki would have him.

He fucked up into his little brother’s body and growled when he felt the first splash of Loki’s cum land on his stomach. Loki cried out and made the most beautifully broken sounds, brows furrowed, cussing. His hands wandered all over his chest and stomach, rubbing himself and looking every inch a prince as he came. Thor’s chest exploded with warmth, he felt so light, so proud, he did that for Loki. That pleasure was his doing, he was so good, Loki always said he was so good—

Thor stopped breathing as he came. His back arched and his cock jerked and throbbed in Loki’s body, his balls pulling up tight as they emptied. He panted and sobbed. It hurt, gods it fucking hurt but it was so good. He let his eyes slip shut and sank into the furs. The ache faded as he relaxed and the last pulses of his orgasm were pumped into Loki’s ass.

They stayed as they were, breathing together, coming down from their shared high. The clasp on the back the muzzle came undone by itself and Thor lifted his head so Loki could take it off. His face was sweaty, but Loki kissed him anyway.

He could barely move, his arms were still spread out at his sides and his legs felt like they were chained to the floor. All he could do was kiss Loki back, pour himself into it and accept the love and praise that was spelled out for him in every press of Loki’s lips and tongue against his.

The kiss ended and Loki rubbed their noses together, giggling quietly. “How long until you’re ready to go again?”

Thor hummed. “You can always sit on my face until my cock is hard again.”

Loki nipped his lower lip and smiled wide, dangerous. “So good, daddy, always taking care of me.”

Thor nodded and pressed a kiss to Loki’s chin. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a super short thing i wrote on tumblr a couple weeks back, but i liked it so i figured i may as well cross-post. i don't write enough daddy!kink tbh


End file.
